zanzusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanzus History
General History Origination Before Zanzus Before Zanzus, the Deities had another world they looked after. Life was very basic, archaic, if you will. They had no super-advanced technology. Think of the stone age. The Deities began to want something more. So, they abandoned the planet. They don't check on the planet anymore, after all, it no longer exists. The psychic goddess has frozen it in time, keeping her from being able to use her full powers. She wouldn't be able to freeze Zanzus entirely without unfreezing the old planet. The sudden use of magic created a Creation Boom, the first Creation Boom to happen in their universe. Zanzus appeared, as well as its inhabitants. Droggons & Drats The first Droggons and Drats (Drandas show up later) appeared on a giant continent called Valiffa. The deities argued about who would get to claim the new species, but the Light Goddess, Dawna, suggested they split the continent and give them a head start into their element, and watch them evolve from there. There were four continents, a fifth continent was split up and moved into the sky as a floating island with lesser islands, a huge patch of cloud, and the water Goddess, Coralus, was given a small pod (yes, a group of water Elementals is called a pod) of Aquatic Droggons and Drats. Shifting and Magic After a (currently undecided number of millions of years), some of the Deities (only the mortal Element Deities) decided to reward the Elementals grasp of minor elemental control (they could move around fire and water and such, but that was about it.) and give them a variety of Elemental powers, along with the ability to shift to a new, advanced form (the anthro form), and higher intelligence. At the same time, the Deities of the Six created the six new elements who would be known as the Six. Light, Psychic, and Archangel came into existence in Cade, and in Nupana came Shadow, Undead, and Devil. With the mortal's new intelligence, they'd need some to watch out for them, and some to corrupt. After all, the world can't be all good. The deities know that, and they know it well. After this point in time, the date becomes 1-1-1 A.E. for the first day of the Anthro Era. Drandas Now, where did Drandas come from? After the Six were created and the original elementals were given the ability to shift and such, Drandas just... Appeared. It happens whenever there's a major influx of magic. It's where the first Elementals appeared, as the Deities used their collective magic to freeze their old world and move planets. It's called the Second Boom, and is about as well understood as the Big Bang, given the Deities didn't ask them to exist (not that they have a problem with it) which explains why there are no Dranda Deities. It's also worthy of noting why Earth and Gem Drandas don't exist. Simply put, it's because they're not capable of holding the amount of magical energy that Rock (and by proxy, Gem) Elementals have to have. They're complicated beings, Dranda bodies are small and lithe most of the time, always smaller than Droggons or Drats of their Element. During F.E. Elemental Feuds During F.E., the Fire Elementals eventually figured out, "Hey! We can fly over here and murder all the plant Elementals! Y'know, for fun!" and so they did. They brought back corpses in teams, sometimes alone, and the team/Elemental who brought back the most corpses got a prize, usually a large pile of meat. Eventually, the water Elementals began developing lungs and figured out fire Elementals feared them. Well, fear might be a strong word, but they would flee if a large pack of water Elementals showed up. So, determined to protect each other, two or three water Elementals would protect five or six plant Elementals at a time so they couldn't be killed (as easily). In exchange, the Plant Elementals would offer them food and housing on Leafly to keep their lungs healthy and developing alright. Sometimes they sleep in the water, sometimes on land, but they typically alternated shifts between small packs of Plant Elementals. Earth Elementals would also pitch in and kill passing fire Elementals who left from the West side of Falecea rather than the East and passed Dritura instead of the main pod of Water Elementals (which is in about the same place as current-day Aquarip). Keep in mind, this is all still in FE. This just shows how highly intelligent Feral Elementals were, and even still are. Maps Current Days and Months On Zanzus, there are 8 months and 6 days of the week, a month being about 24 days on average. Their star, Dawn, named after the Light Goddess, is similar to our Sun in that it is a Red Dwarf Star. All Dawn really does is regulate day and night cycles because there are no seasons on Zanzus, due to the magical energy field that surrounds the planet, set by the Deities. A year on Zanzus is 16 months, meaning each month will happen twice before a year passes. Month One: Tlidezis (Water) (Til-Idee-Zis) Month Two: Frosu (Ice) (Fros-u) Month Three: Flogi (Plant) (Flu-gee) Month Four: Ediln (Earth) (Ed-ill-n) Month Five: Shinae (Gem) (Shine-ay) Month Six: Fliso (Air) (Flis-o) Month Seven: Zipulm (Lightning) (Zip-plum) Month Eight: Friucus (Fire) (Fri-uc-s) Day One: Brila (Light) (Brill-a) Day Two: Saea (Psychic) (Say-a) Day Three: Gloriua (Archangel) (Glori-a) Day Four: Qlecorst (Shadow) (Klek-orst) Day Five: Tlyuhs (Undead) (Tlee-uh-s) Day Six: Frunohn (Devil) (Fron-oh-n) General Notes These are here until I figure out what to do with them, be it make them into a page, put them elsewhere as categories on different pages, etc. * Zanzus does not have seasons, their world's climate in its entirety is controlled by the magical field on each continent and covering the atmosphere put down by the Deities. * The current year on Zanzus is 2204 A.E., with about 50,000,000 (fifty million) years behind it as F.E.. A.E. Stands for Anthro Era Important Figures (Notes) Flareclaw Bloodstone Flareclaw, or Flare, was known as the ruler of Falecea for a while. He was powerful, intelligent, and charming. All the right traits for all the wrong reasons. He ruled with an iron claw, killed anyone who spoke out, etc. He even went as far as to challenge the Deities. This is why Ashe rules over Falecea now. Category:Lore Category:Their World